Señales divinas
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Inglaterra tiene día libre, pasará el tiempo a solas disfrutando de su calma, pero el mundo se empeña en que no sea así recordándole dos cosas, a cierto americano y al sexo que quizás quiera tener con éste. USxUK.


Más fics, vuelvo poco a poco de entre las sombras *-*

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Leves insinuaciones sexuales.

Era un tanto claro que algo pasaba, algo en ese día le estaba dando una indirecta, una patada en la ingle, una cachetada o algo parecido para darse cuenta de algo que jamás quiso pensar, o no muy a menudo o le traía problemas con su situación actual: nación. Y eso seguiría siendo así por mucho tiempo más.

La apocalipsis empezó una mañana de viernes, una como cualquiera, sin trabajosas reuniones, un día para ir a comprar algunas cosas y tomar un té relajante. No. Eso no fue así. Se levantó prendiendo un canal al azar, están hablando de americanos y una marcha gay. Arthur se quedó un poco viéndola sin reacción aparente, sin parecer evidente, cuando se dio cuenta que miraba tan fascinado el canal pensando que cierto rubio de ojos azules estaba en ella, proclamando su tendencia gay con bandera alzada y sin camisa... con esa deliciosa sonrisa que deseaba que...

–¡A la mierda! –arrojó el control sobre el pobre televisor donde quedó incrustado el menesteroso aparato que ahora era rodeado por un par de chispas.

La tele estaba inutilizada y el inglés jadeando por el atrevido movimiento que destruyó la quinta televisión de esa semana, ya parecía un pasatiempo.

Pensando en ese gringo gordo ja, ja, ja. Puras tontería, casualidades. Los ingleses sólo piensan sexualmente en mujeres exuberantes, no en americanos que te mueven el piso. No es que le gustara ese gringo y quisiera salir con él. Tampoco sexo...sexo gay, que se lo cogieran por atrás... mnnghh tan fuerte y adentro. Agitó la cabeza y el sonrojo volvió a su rostro. Saldría a pasear. De seguro eso despeja su mente.

Estaba en ello tiempo después, saliendo, caminando con seguridad, sin sonrisas ni rosas, pero un poco más relajado, entra a un café y pide un pastelito con sabor a chocolate, en eso, la música que ponen es American idiot. Oh dios. Se quiso dar contra la linda mesita. ¿Qué coño es eso? ¿qué es? sólo faltaba que le saliera el himno de Estados Unidos para terminar de vomitar el pastelito, pero no, salió algo peor, una canción de índole sexual. Insistía... ¿a quién tenía que culpar de su agonía? esto no estaba pasando, que soñara al cerrar los ojos a ese gringo gordo era PURA y muy GAY coincidencia de su cerebro. No siente nada, realmente nada.

–Estúpido gordo...–se maldecía golpeando uno de los tarros de basura cercanos a él al salir del café.

Ha dejado pasar el día y la mayoría de este eran puras referencias americanas, se paró en una oferta de televisores por el que había roto esa mañana y ¿qué estaban dando en la tele? ¡noticias de ese gordo! ¡de esa gaydad! él era el rarito, no su británica y hetero persona.

A esas horas del día, seis y media de la tarde aproximadamente ya estaba hecho más que mierda, ya no daba más, no quería aceptarlo pero si seguía así terminaría en el baño con unos pañuelos blanco y buscando una foto del americano en su celular. Se mordió los labios con rabia, que se fuera a... a... ¿a dónde? ¡ya estaba a cientos de kilómetros el muy hijo de puta! Y Arthur… quizás le gustaría que no fuera así, quizás sólo caminar un poco e irle a molestar para culparle de algo que él mismo comete pero que es a causa de lo que está sintiendo.

Con el pasar del tiempo al menos ya es tarde, ha destruido cuatro radios y cinco televisores con las noticias americanas, ya no lo aguanta más, ya no se lo puede sacar de su británica cabeza, la idea de los pañuelos y un consolador en el baño con una foto en el celular ya no parecía tan irrealista. Al menos el día acababa, ya no pasaría nada más, patea una piedrita en el camino y los ojos parecieron arrancarse de su cabeza y meterse en ácido cuando vio lo que yacía en el suelo.

"I want you" eso salía en el envase con diseño americano. Pero no un envase cualquiera, era un condón UN PUTO CONDÓN americano que decía "Te quiero a ti".

Arthur colapsó, pidió un taxi más cercano al aeropuerto. Se negó demasiado tiempo, mucho, pero eran señales divinas, señales que le trataba de decir que tenía que tener los cojones para confesársele a Alfred y luego… quizás, dejar que éste le hiciera cosas malas.

Pero no. NO es su culpa. Es de las putas señales.

**N.A:** Algo parecido me pasó a mí, pero eran como señales para que escribiera USxUK, hasta el condón en la calle me apareció xDDDD, si el mundo quiere que escriba, escribiré *-*, le desearé suerte a Arthur con sus señales divinas, de más que el gringo está más que contentas con ellas xD


End file.
